Will everything be alright?
by Cute Disturbance
Summary: Mai is having odd dreams/visions about the SPR burning down, and she's having weird vision/dreams about Lin being harmed in varies ways, is this some kind of message or is it just that her own powers are getting the better of her?
1. Burning?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

* * *

**Chapter [i]**

_**Burning?**_

It had been nothing, no one was able to make it out. It was somewhat disappointing to Mai as she finished packing up the rest of the equipment into the van and watched as Bou-San, Ayako and John all were in a Taxi to go back to the city "Bye!" Mai called with a smile on her face, her hand waving the tree of them off. "Mai, come on we're leaving" There Kazuya was, waiting for Mai to come to the front of the van so she could sit in between Lin and himself." Oh coming I was just sayin-"

"This isn't a deparcher, we'll see them again most likely" It was often she had been interrupted by Naru, even if he was being what everyone could call, 'nice'. Smiling Mai had skipped from the back of the truck, where she had seen the others off to the passengers side, hopped up into the van and scooted in until she was beside the stiff Lin, then not to long Naru had got in as well and shut the door and put on his seat-belt.

Mai was going to start coversation, but didn't bother as she sighed and kept on looking out in front of her. Naru wasn't very much for conversation, but Lin was even worse. It wasn't very long before Mai's eyes had shut and she had fallen asleep, her head was tilted down and her body was limp in it's position. The silence caused the sudden sleepiness to take over the sixteen year old.

***---***

_Mai's eyes opened to find herself standing in the SPR office, everything seemed normal besides the fact that it didn't seem normal, everything had a slight glow, like in those visions she had. Stepping towards the desk she had found herself looking at Naru, sitting there with his usual clothing on, and a smile was on his face, like always, it was always on his face when she was in this place which only told her she was dreaming "Naru, what's going on?" she asked confused as she looked from him to around the office, the cushions seeming to steam for some reason before a small fire had caught on a distant desk "Na-Naru!" she yelled as she looked back to the desk, but he wasn't there._

_In a panic she had searched for the extinguishers, but no matter where she searched there wasn't any. "Naru!!" she screamed, panicking more as the flames had easily surrounded the couches, tables and desks which left Mai by the front door, trying to escape but the door wasn't opening. "...Mai" there was a faint voice that came from the office, it made it's way past the noisy flames and hit Mai's ears, causing her to look directly where the voice had came, but when she looked to see who was there, she didn't see anything. "Lin-san, Naru?" she called out, but there wasn't anything, just the flames closing in on her unitl she felt a painful grip on her arm, something was behind her and she wasn't able to move. Closing her eyes tightly she had let out a loud, shriek, afraid, scared that this was the end._

_***---***_

Mai woke up screaming, her eyes snapping open wide as the vision like dream stuck in her head, it was literally _burning _in her mind. Kazuya turned to Mai as she screamed, and Lin had looked over to her, he had just pulled into the parking lot at SPR "Mai calm down" Naru said as he looked at her with that none emotional face, by this time Mai had settled down and was giving small, panting like breaths "Na-naru..." she whispered as she looked around first then to him, Lin had shut the van off, pulled the key's out and left the van, going to get ready for unpacking. "I seen... the office, it was burning" she told him, her eyes looking at his violte ones which were looking at her, then looked away before opening the door and got out.

"Mai, make me some tea"

"Okay"

With that, it was easily dismissed and everything had went to how it usually is; Lin was unpacking and Naru was helping until they both were finished, then he went to his office, picked up a book and started to read. Bringing the tea into the room she had set down the tray on his desk then hesitated to talk, she didn't know how to talk to him right now after how she had just seen the office burning. She felt as in she was playing a trick on herself when she had caught the scent of smoke, she gave a shake of her head then looked to Naru who had picked the tea up and was sipping on it "Naru... That dream I had. It was about the Office"

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes averting from the text in the book to the female who was only one year younger then him.

"The couch-" Mai turned to look over at the couches she had seen in her dream, that had started to smoke then caught aflame randomly "-"They just started to smoke, then everything was on fire" she said , her eyes looking around the room before looking back to Naru who seemed like usual, not to sure whether he was in deep thought or he was ignoring her dream. _Wait, why would he ignore it, he's the one that told me I'm an....**wild animal**_ those two words hissed in her mind, a hint of anger flashed through her remembering how he had compared her to a wild animal, having got all 1000 lights wrong, which was the point of the test she had taken.

"Go laydown and go to sleep Mai"

"What?" Mai tilted her head as she looked at him, not understanding what he had meant then seen that look in his blank eyes and gave a small nod of her head, not going to say anything about it and went straight to the couch and sat down "But, I can't just fall asleep, I'm wide awake" she said, stating the truth but only silence came from Naru, and the room. If she listened in close enough she could swear she was able to hear Lin's fingers typing away at the computers keyboard.

Sighing in defeat, she had closed her eyes and tilted her head down, trying her best to go to sleep.

"Mai?"

"Yes Naru?"

"Be careful"

"I'm...alright"

She hadn't known, that when she had closed her eyes she had fallen asleep, so that small tiny conversation was apart of her imagination.

**"Get out"**

**"Don't come back"**

**"Burn, burn to the ground!"**

**"Kazuya you bastard. You'll pay for this"**

**"Lin too"**

**

* * *

**

And that is the end of my first chapter, very, very short I know, well for me it's short but I hope you guys enjoyed!

I'll be adding a second chapter in soon, but I'm not to sure. I'd really like some reviews. =3


	2. Fired?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

* * *

**Chapter [ii]**

**_Fired ?_  
**

"Mai Tea"Without saying anything Mai had left the room to prepare the tea for Naru, the requester who was a rather small boy, someone around the age of twelve no doubt, and for Lin who was in the room recording the conversation as usual. "Mai get tea, Mai get tea, Mai get me my tea, you would think he has something wrong with his vocabulary" mai mused to herself as she had poured the steaming water into the several cups then set the tea pot down and walked back into the office

"You will do this for me!" the boy snappeed as he had jumped off of the seat he had been sitting on, his knee hitting the table which caused him to curse under his breath as he had hobbled over to the other side of the table and looked at Naru, where he had been sitting. "Your going to help me! You HAVE to!" he yelled, being rude to Naru who was sitting with his legs crossed in a feminine style, one hand on his his knee while the other was on his lap. Closing his eyes a soft breath came from Naru, then he had spoke "Mai, the tea"

"Oh, right" she said, having been standing at the door, staring at this child yell rudely at Naru who didn't seem phased by the boy's yelling. Mai walked over to the table and was ready to put the tray down when the boys hand flung up, his hand hit the tray and made it tip over and onto her, all of the hot liquid spilling onto her and some on the ground, the pot instantly smashed at contact with the floor. "You will help me!!" the boy yelled, not really knowing he had caused the tray to tip, and inflicted pain on Mai who was holding her breath, her eyes shut tight as her bare legs were instantly throbbing in pain, the hot tea having hit everywhere from the ribcage down.

"Lin, help Mai" Naru said as he had looked over at Mai, her hands shaking as she stood there in both shock and pain. Lin had stood up from the laptop he had been at and turned to see Mai, he was able to see the tears welling up in her eyes and knew if he didn't take care of it soon it was going to welt. Lin had went over to Mai, took the tray from her and put a hand on her shoulder and slowly brought her to the door and left the office and made their way to the bathroom. As soon as the two were in there Mai sat down on the toilet and Lin had soaked a cloth in cold water and put it on her legs then stood up "You should go home and take a bath" he told her as he had looked at the red skin "I-I'm going to be... alright" she said, her hands resisting to touch and rub the cold cloth over her legs. Now her white top was spoiled and her brown shorts had stains, she'd have to use these for rags.

Lin was just about ready to leave when he seen Mai, had done something completely random, out of what had just happened she had fallen asleep and was ready to fall and hit the floor face first. With his fast actions he had caught her by the shoulders and leaned her back against the toilet. Sighing mentally he had to do it, because he knew she wasn't going to be able to. Takking the cloth off of her legs he had rinsed it and started to lightly and gently wash down her legs with the cloth, even though he didn't speak much and seemed odd/creepy, didn't mean he didn't have a good heart and for sure he didn't want to see Mai hurt, no one did.

Lin was tempted to leave Mai in the bathroom and just let her sleep, but he hadn't, he picked up the rather small girl and carried her into the office where he seen Naru standing by the window, the tea pot already cleaned up and the boy wasn't in the room. After laying down Mai on the bed he had walked over to the pondering Naru.

"We have a troubling job on our hands Lin"

Giving a nod Lin took that as prepare the equipment for the van. Just as Lin was ready to leave the small office Masako walked in, wearing the usual kimono but this was white and blue. Much like Naru and Lin, Masako had entered silently and walked over to Naru, that blank expression on her face as she looked at the researcher intently before he had looked over at her "What is it?" he asked, his eyes connecting with her which made her speak "That boy, who was he? the one who left here?"

"A client"

"Yes he was. He just jumped in front of traffic, and was struck by a buss. What did you say to him?"

Even though it was tragic news, Naru had averted his eyes away from the Medium and looked out the window, he wasn't able to see where the boy had got hit, but he was already able to hear sirens making their way down the street and to the other side of the building, the part of the building where no matter where you were in the office, you couldn't see it. "What happened to Mai?" she asked as she looked over at the slumbering teen who seemed to be struggling in her sleep, she was tossing and turning which was rather unusual. This had caught Naru's attention and he had left Masako and went to Mai's side, his eyes looking down at her, watching her hands clench and unclench, her eyes scrunching up tightly then she'd relax.

He knew then that this was getting in to deep for her, and he would have to do something about it.

_***---***_

_She was running, running down a long hallway where she seen Naru and Lin, they were both standing holding a gun to each others head, their faces protrayed the hate and disgust for each other for some reason "Stop, don't do it!" she yelled out, her hand reaching out, trying to reach them but it seemed like every time she had taken a step she was going backwards, something was pulling her back, something didn't want her to interfear with what was going on. "Stop, STOP!!" she screamed, trying to get them to listen but it was already to late, the sound of the guns went off **BANG** both boddies fell back and hit the ground with a thud. Weapons at side and crimson liquids appearing around both of their heads._

_They were dead. They killed each other. No, it wasn't right, it wasn't possible, they would never so such a thing to each other after seeing how protective Lin was of Naru, almost like a older brother. Tears welled up instantly and fell as she stood there, no longer running as she felt a sickness in her stomach, making her want to throw up."Mai" she felt a deep chill run all over her body as she heard a female call her name. She didn't turn around at first, but then did, and once she was fully turned, she was face to face with Masako "Die" Masako whispered as she too rose up a gun, and fired._

_***---***_

Again she woke up screaming, tears had fallen and dripped onto her stained shirt. Though, this time when she had seen Naru, just standing there looking at her she had jumped up from her seat, her body not wanting her to but she had, and without much thought she had threw herself into him, her arms wrapping tightly around him as the tears continued to come, her weeps were loud as she had clung herself onto him. He didn't have a response, he didn't react, he just stood there.

Finally Masako had spoke up "Mai, whats wrong?" she asked, having settled her own temper down, sure she hated Mai, for several reasons "Your not dying you hear me!" Mai was unstable, after that dream she wasn't to sure what to think, considering all of her dreams helped her solve cases, but these...the ones lately were all about SPR, Naru, and Lin. Did that mean... her dreams were going to come true? She didn't like the thought of that at all, and only ended up crying harder. "Mai, what did you see?" Naru finally spoke up, but he hadn't reacted to the hug, he just stood there, now looking down at her as she was getting his shirt filled with tears. "Ev-everyone...died..." she whimpered to him. "Mai, I want you to go home" Naru said as he looked at her, and instantly she had looked at him in surprise, what did he mean go home? as in, she wasn't able to come back, or was it just a day off to relax? "Bu-but Naru, you-you guys need-"

"Go home Mai"

Mai had dropped her arms from around him, not even a blush on her cheeks. She looked over to Masako and shivered, the mad expression on her face in her dream was not there in real life, but she knew, she had some bad feeling the Masako would, in the end, do something like how she had in her dream, if not worse. "I'm gonig with you" She said, the crying having stopped as she looked at him, trying to be serious but her eyes hurt from crying so hard "Mai" he said, before turning and walked to the window, his back to the girls as he had put his hands in his pockets "Your fired"

* * *

Dun dun duunnnn suspense! ^-^

Hope more readers will come and give reviews =3

3

Third Chapter will be added soon.


	3. Cursed?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

* * *

**Chapter [iii]**

**_Cursed?_  
**

**  
**It had been a full week since Mai had went to visit the SPR. She had been doing what she had been before she had met Naru, she was going to school, trying to find a job and hanging out with her friends.

Sitting in class Mai had her elbow on the desk, her palm held onto her cheek as she had her head tilted so she was able to look out the window with her dull, nearly lifeless gaze. It wasn't that she had been lifeless ever since being fired, but it was the fact that Naru had done it so...emotionless, he didn't want her there. It hurt, as if being dumped by someone your still head over heels for. _Naru, why did you do it?..._ she asked herself before sighing and looked to the bored to see the teacher writing. "hey, Mai you want to come over tonight?"

"No thanks, I have to look for a job"

"You sure, maybe we could help you?"

"Really guys, no thanks"

"Alright, if you say so Mai"

That had been the only conversation until the bell had rang. Mai did go on with life, she just wasn't as naturally cheerful anymore, she had to force smiles on her face until she would be able to get over getting hurt. She carried on with her day, went to her classes then went home to look in the papers yet again then go down town to look for a job, she had to ask the school for some money again which was rather...embarrassing since she didn't have enough to pay for groceries.

* * *

Naru, John, Houshou, Osamu, Ayako and Masako all stood in the SPR office, all of them having troubled looks on their faces, even Naru. "He passed away last night" Masako stated to Naru who sat in his office chair. "Who passed away?" Osamu asked as he looked at Masako "A young boy came here, asking for Naru's help and didn't get it, so he left and jumped in front of traffic and was hit by a buss." she said before a small sad hum came from Osamu. "Wheres Mai?"John asked as he looked around, it had been a long time since everyone had gathered in the SPR office, and everyone had noticed Mia's absence, but didn't speak, so John took it on himself to ask "She's fired"

"WHAT?! what do you mean fired?!" Instantly Ayako was yelling. "What happened to get her fired?" Osamu had also jumped in, wondering why the young talented girl had to be fired. Obviously, he was in no mood to talk about it, since there was nothing else coming from his lips. "Naru what on earth did you do to that girl?" Ayako snapped at him, her footsteps stomping over to him until she was in front of him, his expression never changing, as usual. "Tell us!" she yelled at him, her anger clear on her face. Just as she rose up her hand to slap Naru he had spoke "She is fired for a reason. This is much better for her, she can't be harmed" he said as he had looked over at Osamu who had settled down and sighed, his hand moving to brush his bangs out of his face to relieve what stress he had on his shoulders.

"She has been seeing unusual, harmful things which result in death" he said as he had closed his eyes and drew in a steady breath "It is better she isn't here" he said to everyone before lifting up a stack of papers " The client is expecting us there in an hour" he said as he had handed the papers to the closest person beside him: Ayako. After that he had left the room and went to speak with Lin.

When Naru went to check in Lin's room, he wasn't there. After checking everywhere in the apartment he had found a note from Lin by the front desk stating he had went to see Mai and would return in a half hour. Leaving the note where it was he had left and went to the room where everyone else was, surely they must have read over the research he had done on the clients problem by now. "Naru, you want us to exercise the grandfather, mother, father, child and the...pets?" Osamu said as Naru walked into the room. "That's right" he said as he had walked over to his desk, sat down and picked up a large load of paper, put it on his lap and flipped the pages, reading page by page once again.

* * *

Mai grumbled to herself as she had hit her head on the kitchen table, things weren't going well at all, this was so complicating. "No job offerings in the paper again" she groaned as she had kept her head on the table, tempted to hit her head off of the table from how aggravated she was. "Might as well make dinner, then go out later" she said to herself as she stood up and went to the cupboard, several packages of instant noodles there, other packages and boxes. After grabbing the noddles she had put the kettle on and went into the living room where she had put the TV on and thumped down in the couch, as soon as she was done her noodles she would go and look for a job. Again. Rolling her head back against the couch she had shut her eyes and drew in a steady breath, thankfully the coffee didn't do any kind of damage to her skin, it had taken her more then a day to get over how painful it was to be that badly burned.

Just as she had settled into the couch and felt as if she'd fall asleep, even though it was only five, she heard a knock on the door and nearly jumped five feet off of the couch "who could that be" she whispered to herself once her heart beat had went down. Leaving the couch she went to the door and opened it, her eyes widened a bit and a smile went on her face seeing Lin, of all people she hadn't been expecting him, if he was here it must have been very important "Mai" he said with a small nod of his head "Oh, come in Lin" she said as she moved out of the way for him, like usual he ducked as he entered, not wanting to hit his head on the door frame. Once he was inside Mai had shut the door and turned her attention to Lin who was now looking at her. "Mai, tell me what you seen the day naru fired you" he said, his voice serious as he looked at her. Instantly her smile went away and her eyes dropped to the ground." At first, I was in the office, then the couch had caught fire and so did everything else." she said, it was troubling to talk about for sure, it was writen all over her face "Then, I heard a voice and something grabbed me from behind and I woke up" she explained to him, just in time as the ketel had went off.

"Would you like some tea?"  
"No"

"I'm having dinner."

"What about the other one?"

"Would you like some noodles too?"  
"No"

"I could make you some if you want-"

"Mai tell me about the other one"

Mai had got herself the small styrofoam cup where the noodles were and opened it up, poured the steaming water into the cup and closed the lid and set a small plate on top to keep the heat inside. "You and Naru shot each other" she said blankly, and just from saying that her eyes had welled up and they were ready to fall "And, Masako shot me. Then I woke up" she explained, her tears running down her cheeks and fell onto her shirt and down onto the floor. Silence filled the room before Lin had walked over to Mai and knelt down to her level "Tell me, did you see anything else?" he asked, again his voice serious like every other time he spoke. Mai tried to remember but, once she recalled there was no one there but herself and the other three she had gave a small shake of her head. "No.... No there wasn't why?" she asked as she looked over to see that he was very close, this wasn't normally like him, she was more surprised with his closeness then his sudden appearance at her house.

Lin had stood back up to his full height "Mai, our recent...client. The boy. He committed suicide before we were ever able to go to his home and speak with everyone. We believe that someone related to him has put a curse on Naru" Lin stated, reviling information which he probably shouldn't. Mai rose a hand and put it over her moth hearing the news about the curse. Lin and Naru wouldn't jump the gun unless they had information backing things up, which meant that some kind of spirit was already haunting Naru, would that explain the weird things she had seen when asleep? the fire? The fire vision was understandable, seeing as in the highschool, the students cursed the teacher and a fire had started in the P.A room. "But, why come to me?" she asked as her hand went down and she looked to see that Lin was still in the same spot where he had been no more then a few seconds ago.

"If Naru was cursed, then we have a big problem and would need your assistance" he said as he watched Mai turn and get her food. _Need my assistance, as in naru, the narcissistic Naru needs my help?!_ Mai thought to herself as she had put the plate on the counter and walked into the living room and to the large window, her eyes looking at the city. Sure she lived in an apartment, but she lived on the seventh level which gave her a bit of a good view of where she was. With chopsticks in her cup she had picked at the small vegies and then looked over her shoulder to see Lin just looking at her before a paniced expression came on his face and he had looked like he was running at her.

She heard something, the sound of glass breaking slowly, cracking before it shattered and flew inwards, she was able to feel several shards of glass fly past her, and many more cut her arms and slice her shirt. She dropped her cup as she felt a strong hold on her shirt and her arm, then before she knew it she was being dragged outside and flipped over the window sill "Lin!" she yelled out as she felt nothing but air for a second or two before a tight grip was on her wrist, and there was Lin, hanging over the sill holding onto Mai as tight as he could, struggle showing in his face "Lin help!" she called to him before feeling the tug at her ankle, something was trying to kill her, pull her away from Lin so she'd fall.

Lin had one hand on the broken sill's edge, the glass dug into his palm and soon his chest as he was leaning over trying to hold onto her. Quickly acting he had used the other hand and grabbed a hold of her arm, now using both hands to yank her up to him "hold on" he grunted as the broken glass dug into his stomach and side from how he was leaning against it. Mai looked down to see a horrible face, but it was only a face, she wasn't able to see any hand holding onto her ankle but she was able to feel it. The horrible face, it had long, sharp fangs and blood red eyes, the jaw line looked like an animal more then a human.

"Lin I'm slipping"

"Hold on"

It took a lot of strength to pull Mai up and into the window, but he had used so much strength that when the spirit had left go, he was still pulling heavy which caused the petite Mai to literally fly back into the apartment. Lin easily lost his footing and fell back, just missing the coffee table but was quickly met by Mai, who had landed on top of him with a big thud which caused both of them to gasp.

* * *

Maybe I'll put in a chapter 4 tonight =3

never know xD I'm glad I actually have reviews ^-^ Makes me happy.

I do have many tricks up my sleeve, so keep reading to find out whats gunna happen next!


	4. The End?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

* * *

**Chapter [iv]**

**_The End?_**

The landing had been rough for Lin, but thankfully there was a cushion for Mai when she had landed. "Mai, are you alright?" Lin asked, his voice a bit deep from the sudden pressure on his body, not to mention she was laying on the bleeding wounds which had managed to cut in pretty far. At first Mai didn't understand what had been doing on, her ear had hit Lin's collar bone and sent a long loud ringing noise through her ears, but once she had caught what Lin had said her head lifted up and she looked at his face, there was somewhat of a worried expression on his face, "ye-yeah… I-" she finally noticed she was laying on top of him, and being quick even though her ankles were hurting her she had got off of him and noticed his white top was ripped and blood was staining it, and dripping out of the wounds which now had some broken pieces of glass inside. "Y-you're bleeding!" she said as she had looked up at his face, seeing him try and get up, acting like it was nothing.

Her face went red with anger, he was hurt yet he was acting like nothing happened. Just like Naru. "No! stay down I'm getting the bandages" she told him, her hand moving to his shoulder to push him down as hard as she could, which thankfully resulted in him laying down on the ground where he had landed. Being quick Mai had got up, not noticing her own pain right now because she was worried about Lin and his well being; there was a lot of blood on his shirt.

After Mai had retrieved the first aid kit and the tweezers she had went back to the living room to find Lin wasn't lying on the ground, but in fact he was by the sink picking out the pieces of glass from his stomach, he wasn't wearing a top. Keeping her blush away she walked over to the tall well built male who had saved her life and put the first aid on the counter. "Here, let me get it" she said as she had grabbed the tweezers and looked to see he hadn't really stopped. He was being such an idiot! "Lin, let me do it your going to just push the pieces of glass in farther" she said to him, her tone expressing both concern and aggravation as she had looked from the cold eyes to the wounds on his stomach

, again he didn't listen which caused Mai to extend a hand and grabbed a hold of his wrist "Lin, why aren't you listening to me?" she asked as she looked up at him, confused as to why he was ignoring her. When he turned to look at her, she was able to recall the day when they had first met, and she had caused him to sprain his ankle badly which, resulted in Naru tricking her and her becoming the assistant, believing she had to pay for the broken camera. His eyes didn't appear like how cold they had been that day, nor any other day they had spoke.

There it was, that odd silence, awkward silence between the two as they just stared at each other until May had blushed lightly realizing she had been holding onto his wrist and looked away "Please Lin, just let me take care of it. We don't need it to get infected" she told him, and it seemed this time her shy words had got across to the tall Chinese as he had turned to her, his firm upper body exposed to her, showing the silk like smooth skin. Mai had looked back at Lin, but didn't look at his face, she looked directly at what had been bleeding, and started on helping him, picking out the small pieces of glass that were smaller then a finger nail.

"Mai"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you"

"Oh, No problem Lin! Really. I feel bad about… having put you in that kind of position. It seems I'm the one who always gets everyone hurt"

"Mai, your concern alone shows that"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Yes Mai. You're a very kind person, and since it isn't safe for you to be on your own here since you too are cursed. You're coming back with me to the SPR"

"Bu-but I was fired…."

Mai had finished picking out the pieces of glass easily, easier then she thought until she felt a bit embarrassed and awkward for some reason, why was she feeling like this now? She had no clue but, for some reason she felt that Lin's eyes were on her. Looking up to see if her feeling was right, It was, he was looking directly at her. "You have blood on your shirt" he stated, but his eyes had never left hers, he had kept perfect eye contact. Looking down at herself she noticed that she had indeed blood on her shirt "Oh, I'll just change that later. We have to get you bandaged up first" she said to Lin before opening the first aid kit and picked out the bandages and the disinfectant.

Silently she had sprayed the wounds and then bandaged them, she had to stand in front of him and wrap her arms around him to bandage him tightly enough. When she had felt it was right she had looked up at him, he was still looking at her "Is this tight enough Lin?" she asked in a small tone, still feeling embarrassed about being a nosecones and about earlier, when she had grabbed his hand. That look in his eye, something about them held a great mystery. Besides that fact that she knew little about him didn't help either. Lin gave a nod of his head before he had grabbed onto his shirt and put it back on, the rips in his shirt showing, also the blood was. "You know Lin, I could easily wash that for you and then stitch it, it wont take very long" Mai suggested as she had moved a hand up to the back of her head to give a small itch "Heh, my friends taught me all of the useful things" she said, there was a story behind it, but she'd keep that to herself seeing as he wasn't really the talkative type, sometimes he seemed worse then Naru, and at other times he seemed better.

"We should get back to the SPR" he said as he had finished buttoning up his top and made his way to the door where his shoes were "But- Alright" she too had went to the front door but noticed that there was blood on her top and sighed to herself, he head hung as she spoke "I'll be back, I need to change my top" she told Lin before running off into the small apartments room. After the small change was finished she had thought about what was going to happen with her, and where she was going to stay. '_If I can't be alone, does that mean I'll be staying with Lin and Naru?..._' the thought races through her mind, and even though it wasn't anything to be embarrassed about or nervous, a blush had came onto her cheeks as she had moved and started to pack one of her bags from childhood she had kept a hold onto.

"Mai?"

"Oh coming!"

She had been taking far to long packing, but she had shoved what she needed at the last moments and then left the room and went to the front door where Lin was looking at the broken window, his eyes looking intensely at something, and she didn't know what which made chills go down her back "Stop" he ordered, his eyes never leaving the window. Mai stopped where she was, which was out of view of whatever was at the window.

_'What's going on, did it come back?'_ Mai thought to herself, her curiosity getting the better of her as she had taken a total of three silent steps into view, seeing that there was a total of three spirits, they weren't all equally frightening, but the one that Mai stared at, the middle one seemed to have the most evil radiating off of it, as if it was some kind of poison which leaked out of it's eyes and infected them, telling them that today was their last day to live. Suddenly her body froze and she wasn't able to move, something was holding her and she wasn't to sure what it had been. Mai looked down at herself to see that blood was dripping out of a wound in her chest, a large wound which seemed about a fists size. Even though she hadn't really felt it, she was able to tell that death was just resting on her shoulders, ready to take her as the brand new shirt she had just put on was being stained with her blood.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

As if it had released her she had hunched down and grasped a hold of her chest, but when her eyes had looked to see if there was any wound, there wasn't. A surprised yet shocking look came on her face before she had looked behind her, there wasn't anything there. "Li-Lin" she stuttered, fear pronounce in her voice as she had looked at him, his eyes still hadn't moved. It as if he was having a staring contest with them. "Stop moving!" he nearly yelled at her as she had went to move again, she stopped moving this time and only looked around, the spirits were slowly inching their way into the apartment, through the windows and walls and making their way into the living room.

Mai watched as Lin had moved up a hand to whistle, just like in the other case with the possessed family, where Naru was admitted into the hospital from over exposing himself to Ki. It was within a blink of an eye, she seen it, the sprits had vanished and Lin had went flying, he smashed back against the door, the sound of the door cracking was heard at contact and he had slid down and landed on his behind "Lin!" she yelled, forgetting instantly about when he had told her to stop moving and ran to him to see if he was alright. He was unconscious, that easily?! No, he wasn't going to die on her like this; she wasn't going to die from these sprits. "Lin! Lin wake up!!" she screamed loudly, her hands grasping onto his shoulder to shake him violently but there wasn't any reaction from him at all.

"Li-ahhh" Mai gasped for air as she felt a hand on her neck, a large hand grasping and squeezing around her small neck and lifting her up off of the ground. She grasped a hold of whatever was holding onto her, it was there, she could feel it's chilliness, but it wasn't visible to her eyes until she noticed the purple mist appear, like a portal. The large fangs appeared like before, and it was going closer and closer to her until her eyes had slid shut, her breath was out and she wasn't able to hold consciousness, she didn't even have time to call for Naru, or ask anyone to help her, save them both.

* * *

I know that my spelling and grammer isn't as great, but I kinda get hyper when writing, so things jumble together at times ^^"

My appologize people. Also I'm in the middle of moving, so Chapters wont come as fast, T^T

**Also this is a long chapter xD** WELL....longer then usual ^^"

Still, keep reading and give me reviews, because I tend to keep this story going for a long while yet ! =D


	5. Saved in time?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

****

* * *

**Chapter [v]**

_**Saved in time?**_

*****--*****

_Brown eyes opened to see she was in her apartment, nothing seemed different, not at all, but she had awoke standing in the living room. Mai looked around, the windows weren't broken, no one was in the apartment besides herself, but... the apartment seemed different some how, her things weren't on the table beside the couch, her pictures weren't' on the fridge and she wasn't able to see her shoes by the front door. "Naru?" she called out, knowing this was one of her visions/dreams. Even though she called out his name, he wasn't there. Sadly she walked around, investigating the apartment until she had came to her bedroom, or at least she thought it was her bedroom. Her things were gone, and someone slept in the bed, someone young, around her age. It was a female with white hair, which was confusing but Mai had put appearance aside and slowly approached the spirit like person "Hello?" she called to them, but their eyes weren't open._

_A chill hit her, telling her that this wasn't a good spirit but she didn't listen. Stepping forward again she watched as the person laid there on their back, sleeping away, she was able to tell from how the females chest was moving up and down. "Hello?" she called a bit louder. Suddenly the females eyes opened, there was no color, just blackness which caused Mai to cover her mouth, a gasp having vanished as she had taken a few steps back, now frightened about how the persons eyes seemed as cold as ice, yet they were so empty__. 'Naru…help me. Help me please!__' __Mai thought as she had closed her eyes tightly after seeing the female slowly sit put up in the bed, her body bending as if she didn't have any bones._

_All was silent, nothing was said, and there was nothing which was moving, the floor didn't creek, the walls didn't scream out. Nothing. Believing it was safe she opened her eyes, and thankfully it was safe, nothing was there. Sighing her hand dropped from her mouth and she walked to the bedrooms window to see the view, but she quickly noticed that there was smoke rising from the city, somewhere in the city something was on fire. "The SPR!" she yelled before turning around and ran out of the bedroom and to the front door, the door wasn't opening "Come on! Open I have to help them!" she yelled before turning around to see the window, that was open…_

_***---***_

Where was she? It was so bright when she had looked up to see nothing but light. "Come on damn it breath!" there was Lin's voice, calling out like a very small whisper 'breath?' Mai thought to herself before feeling a heavy hand on her chest, pressing down on her heart over and over before waiting a second and then did it again. ' But I am breathing'. Mai hadn't noticed she wasn't breathing, she was faint to the world, her body between life and death as Lin was attempting to revive her. "Mai! Mai!!" he yelled out, giving her heart another press before she gasped, breath was finally coming to her and her heart was beating. She rolled onto her side and curled up as her hand went over her mouth and coughed, she wasn't able to help the shaking that she was doing. "Mai…" he sighed out, relieved he was able to bring her back to the land of the living, living and laying on her kitchen floor where it was safe.

Lin had moved one hand onto Mai's back, giving it a small rub while she had caught her breath and shook like a scared little puppy. He wasn't emotionless; he'd show her a bit of compassion. "Mai, breath slowly" he told her as he had put his hand on her shoulder and slowly moved her onto her back, then helped her to sit up. "Li-Lin" she breathed in deeply, sounding as if she was ready to cry but she was just trying to get her breath back "Th-the S…SPR… fire!" she told him, her hand moving to grasp a hold of his shirt, her breath coming back to her more as the seconds passed "There's going to be a fire!" she said loudly.

Lin's eyes opened a bit wider then usual before he had got up and ran to the door, as if he didn't care about Mai following, but as soon as he had got to the door and opened it he looked behind him "hurry up we have to get there before it starts!" he said, his voice in a panic, showing his priority: he wanted Naru safe, and the SPR with all the work they had done, losing it all would be such a shame, also a deep depression.

Mai now noticed that those bright lights she had seen before were no more then the kitchen lights that had been left on. Helping herself up she had drew in a steady breath and let it out, her legs carrying her to pick up her bag in the hallway then she had dashed to Lin who had already left the door. Mai had shook her head, trying to keep herself in reality before she had sprinted off, her hand having grabbed a hold of the handle and pulled it as she ran, the door slammed in comply that it had shut.

_'He must have came here in the van_' Mai thought, racing down the hallway to the elevator where she had seen it was open, but Lin wasn't in there, she looked to the stair door and seen it had shut clicked shut. Without much thought she had ran to the door and went through it, she had no clue what was going to happen but she knew she had to make it to the SPR so that the fire wouldn't start, no, it wouldn't start, not on her life!

Mai had rushed down several flights of stairs before she had been slammed into the cement wall by something, her eyes closed as a throbbing pain had went through her both arms, mainly her shoulders hurting. "Lin…" she whispered, knowing what was holding her against the wall and pressing her in harder and harder. It was then that she had heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but the more she felt the hand pushing on her the more her other shoulder pressed into the wall. Mai didn't know what he had done, but he had said something for sure, she was able to hear it before the spirit had shrieked and vanished, no longer pushing her against the wall; no doubt it was trying to squish her. "Mai, are you alright?" he asked, his hand grabbing onto her elbow to pull her away from the wall and look at her, seeing her eyes open and her head give a nod like usual.

Lin had Mai had both ran down the stairs, Mai being more careful in running since she knew, with her luck she'd probably fall, but Lin was running down so quickly, almost gliding, he was alright two flights of stairs down from her.

As soon as the both of them were at ground level Lin ran into the lobby, his long legs carrying him quickly and Mai trailed behind. "Don't worry Naru…we'll save you" she whispered to herself as she had ran to the van that Lin had just got in and started up.

"Are you taking a shot cut?"

"Yes"

Mai had noticed he wasn't taking a familiar route, and so she had to ask about it. He was speeding that was for sure, and whenever they had came to a light and no one was coming the other way, he'd run the light; it was obvious he had to get there in a rush. They got there in no time, and before Lin had parked the van Mai was already unlocking the door and jumped out and ran into the SPR. She pushed the door open roughly and ran into the office, then into Naru's office, the door again opening roughly as she burst in, panting as she looked around to see Naru, Osamu, Ayako, John and Masako in the room.

At first there was an awkward silence before Osamu had spoke up "Ahh, Mai, is everything alright?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to her, everyone was wondering what the hell she was doing. Quickly followed by her was Lin, and when everyone had seen the blood on his shirt they jumped up "What happened?" Naru asked from the window, his hands in his pockets as he had looked from Lin then to the window.

"Mai is cursed too"

"She will stay with us then"

"Wait what!" Mai asked, Naru had just said she'd stay with them, just like that, no, she had to be dreaming. Naru would never say something like that, he had just fired her for God sake! her head hung before she had lifted it up and looked towards Osamu "I was attacked by the curse, Lin saved me. I almost fell out of the window" she said before looking down, her bag still on her shoulders from when she had tugged it on at the apartment, it seemed her requirment for clothing and such wasn't important now; she had brought them with her, no need to go back to the apartment. Maybe toothbrush and hairbrush wouldn't be back to get though.

Osamu had moved a hand up to Mai's head and gave it a small pat and rub, deeply feeling sorry for her from having to go through such a rough time constantly.

"Mai, are you alright?" John asked as he had walked over to her with his usual smiling face, he seemed to always have that smile, well, besides when bad, bad horrible things happen then he was thinking about what was going on, just like everyone else.

"The fire..." she whispered as she walked past John and Osamu and walked to the couch where the had both been sitting on, where the fire had started in her vision. "It was here, right here" she said pointing to the couch, and directly at the spot she believe would catch fire. "Are you sure Mai?" Naru asked as he looked at her then walked over to the couch and picked up the cushion that she had been pointing at and looked to see that there was a fire cracker there. Picking it up he had held it for a moment before he had looked to Lin "Take this and get rid of it" he said. Like a lap dog Lin walked over and took the fire cracker and left the room.

"No doubt it was that kid" Ayako said as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a snooty look as she had turned her head to the window "No, it couldn't have been because Naru had accepted the investigation, so why put a fire cracker in the couch?" he asked, which caused Ayako to sigh and roll her eyes, being the usual annoyed woman. "Then if the child didn't do it, who did?" John asked as he had looked around the room. Mai had put the cushion back and sat down, her bag being removed from her back and was set on her lap as she looked down at the table. She didn't know what to do, it was hard to say that she wasn't a burden. Why did he fire her anyway? she didn't even get a reason which pissed her off to no end.

"No one else has been in here since then right?" Osamu asked as he looked to Naru who had gave a nod of his head before he had looked over to everyone, then finally his eyes landed on Masako "Can you call on the boy?" he asked blankly. Masako had nodded her head "Yes, but I'll need to know his name and need either a possesion of his or a picture" she said, being professional as usual.

* * *

Guess this chapter came quicker then I thought xD


	6. Reassurance ?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

* * *

** Chapter [vi]**

**_Reassurance ?_  
**

It was late when Masako had finished with the messages the boy called Ishu; the one who had been hit by the buss. "You'll burn" Naru said lightly as he looked at the papers that Lin had printed off, having recorded everything while Ishu had been possessing Masako in order to tell them the answers they needed. "This has to be linked to what Mai had seen" Osamu had said, his hand moving to his chin to capture it in his index finger and thumb, his mind obviously working, jus like everyone's; all was silent, but in the minds of everyone who was in the office was occupied , thinking on other results as to why Mai had seen the Office burning.

Ayako Mai and Masako all sat on one couch while John Osamu sat on the other. Lin and Naru stood, their faces expressionless but they were going over events, especially Lin, his mind was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed that Naru had started to walk towards the door, then finally left, the click of the doors knob clicking him into reality. Lin had started to walk towards the door when Osamu had stood up "Just wait Lin-san. Can you tell me what had happened when you went to Mai's apartment again?" he asked, his arms crossing over his chest as he waited for Lin's answer. The question had stopped the tall Chinese in his tracks, and surprisingly he had turned around, hesitated a moment before he had looked to the door behind him, then to the monk."Mai was attacked by the Curse, and so was I`` he explained dryly, not going to go into detail since details weren`t needed to be explained to a Monk like Osamu. Without saying another word Lin had left, going after Naru to see what he was doing.

" Bou-san, if Ishu had really put the fire cracker there, then why do it? Naru had taken the case, and yet he was acting so rude..." Mai said in a troubled tone, her eyes fixed on the table, never looking up as her mind had continued to rush around ideas, thoughts, one after another. There was to many. " Well Mai, perhaps Ishu had come here on behalf of his family, and when he heard the price of what it would all cast, he wasn`t able to help himself and got angry"

"That wasn't it" Mai said as she looked at the table, as if she knew why the boy had came there, knew why everything was happening but she didn't, she had that _feeling_ which spoke to her saying that Ishu hadn't come here on behalf of his family and lost his temper, there was something more behind it and Naru knew what it was. Mai stood up and looked at the door "He knows, I know he does. He's keeping it from us" she said, her voice showing the aggravation before she had stomped towards the door, but as soon as she had went to open it the door opened and there Naru was "Why did you take the case Naru? why did Ishu do what he did?" she demanded as she looked at him, her face showing her displeasure and the fact that he was holding something back. Yes, Naru held many things back, but this was about what had been a living person, and Naru had been the last person who had spoke with them before their death. "Sit down Mai" he said, his eyes closing for a moment, his blink longer then usual before his eyes had opened and he walked around her, heading towards his desk. Not pleased Mai had stomped her foot and turned towards Naru as he walked away, being rude and inconsiderate of her own feelings. "No! Tell me ! Tell everyone!" she yelled, her voice had gotten much louder since the last time she had spoke.

"Mai-"

"No! your not going to stop me this time Bou-san!"Mai had snapped quickly at the monk before he was able to say anything. Her attention went straight to Naru who was still doing his own thing: reading. "Uhhhgg!" she groaned, her hands tightening into fists before she had felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked back it was Lin, standing there. Mai had looked at his eyes, and his eyes were looking straight at Naru _I don't understand either of you..._ she thought to herself as she looked from one silent male to the other "Ishu was a troubled child, and believed he was possessed by a spirit of some sort. As well as his sister" Naru explained as he had looked up from the paper "I've already received a call from his parents. It seems he wasn't possessed at all, but in fact mentally ill from the families disease. I had no reason to take the case, but the sister was adopted, no blood relations" he said before looking at the papers again "She died of an heart attack last night" he explianend, his eyes scanning the papers over once more as there was the odd gasp in the room from the news.

Mai didn't like the news at all, her hand rose up over her mouth and her eyes were wide. "What caused the heart attack?" John finally spoke up. "It's the cause of the spirit" Ayako answered. "You don't know that yet, she could have a health problem which caused it. To much stress" Osamu said, his hand moving up to yet again touch his chin, deep in thought.

"You could have helped her" Mai said, her hand having dropped, but her eyes weren't looking at Naru, John, Osamu, no one. Brown eyes concentrated on the floor, her hair was dangling, making a small mask for her eyes as her shoulders rose up and her hands had yet again balled into fists. "You could have helped...You could have" she muttered before looking up quickly, her eyes watery as she had taken a few steps to Naru "Why didn't you help!?" she yelled, Mai wasn't able to handle death very well, it just wasn't very pleasant. "Why don't you care about anything!?" she yelled again as she had stormed over to him and grabbed a hold of the papers and slammed them down on the desk "Naru talk!!" she was getting more and more aggravated as time went on, he wasn't talking, just staring, blankly as if he was the living dead. "Lin, calm her down" Naru said, turning around from Mai who had gave another groan, tempted to grab a hold of Naru but Lin's hand had planted itself onto her shoulder and slowly move her to the door.

Lin had escorted Mai out into the main office and into his own personal office. As soon as they were both in the room Lin had turned to Mai who was standing by his desk "Mai, Naru knows what he's doing. You shouldn't get so upset constantly, it distracts his concentration from the investigation" Lin explained as he had walked over to Mai who was only five feet away "But... But Lin! They both died, and Naru could have helped them but he-"

"He didn't help because he knew it would have happened either way"  
"That's not true, he could have saved their lives, they were only kids right?!"

"Mai, you have to understand the fact that this is no longer our concern, the siblings have died, we are not with the police, or a special team assigned to find out how they died. "

"Lin...but they..." Mai whispered, her head tilting down as she stood there in silence for a few moments on end before she had shook her head and looked up at him, tears now streaming from her eyes "Naru... Naru seems so heartless... he doesn't even care" the tears streamed down her face as she looked at him, her hands moving up to point to the door. "His pride has nothing to do with the lives of others, right?!" she asked, her steps getting closer to Lin, now it was to the point that they were one/two feet away from each other, and much like the time they spoke in the hospital when Naru was in, he was silent and watched the girl cry. Lin had simply sighed and shook his head, his hand moving up to lightly touch her shoulder " Naru is a difficult person to understand Mai, I'm sure you know that now" he siad, taking his time on talking and drawing in a breath so he could talk once again "I also looked into their health records, they both had heart conditions, both would have lasted, at the most next year"

"Lin..." she whispered, her hands moving up to rub her eyes, clearing her eyes from the tears "I feel so helpless, I always manage to get in trouble and everyone has to save me. Just look, I even got you hurt" she said as she looked down to his torso, his bloody shirt not having been changed yet. "Mai" he said, but then Mai had cut in "Does it hurt Lin? I'm... I'm so sorry. But I'm glad you came or I would have...died" her voice had got lower at the end part, and she had ended up tilting her head down a bit. Recalling when she had landed on him made a blush appear on her cheeks, he had been so soft to lay on, and that only made other thoughts pop into her mind which made the blush brighten.

_Why am I thinking of Lin like this..._ she thought to herself, not having noticed Lin's hand had moved off of her shoulder and he had walked to his desk. "I'm fine Mai, stop worrying so much. You don't need to irritate everyone" he said, almost pointing towards her as the one who irritates people. "You haven't slept enough" he said as he had went into a drawer and grabbed a small bottle, took out a pink pill and walked over to Mai and held his hand out, the small nail length pill in his hand "This will help you sleep without any dreams, nightmares or visions you may have when normally sleeping" he said to her, which made her look from the pill to Lin "What is it?" she asked as she had picked it up slowly, as if suspicious about it. "I don't need-"

"It's Chinese medicine Mai"

"...fine"

"Sleep in here, I have a futon in the closet" he said as he looked over to the closet then headed towards the door.

"Lin?"

Lin had stopped when he had reached the door and looked back at Mai, she still hadn't taken the pill. "Thank you... for this" she said to him, a smile on her face as she looked at him. Then, the most unexpected thing had happened, something she hadn't seen since she had been working as SPR. Lin had gave a very faint smile and then left the room. Some how, that little tiny smile which never showed itself made Mai happy, made her realize that they both knew what they were doing; Lin and Naru knew what they were doing, even when she took a spas about how he didn't know to do his work and he was heartless.

Mai sighed to herself and looked towards the closet before she had sat in his chair and rested her head down on the desk, her hands balling and moving to make a small pillow like blanket around her head so that no light could bother her.

She felt better some how after speaking with Lin, it was odd, no one had ever been able to do that besides Bou-san. Mai had shook her head slightly before dozing off into a deep slumber, where something awaited her. Mai would never guess that the deceased children were waiting to tell their story.

* * *

Note to the viewers:

I'm going to be gone for a few days, packing and moving and unpacking. I'll be able to post a chapter in a few days though after this one.


	7. Company?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

**Notice: Short chapter**

* * *

** Chapter [vii]**

**_Company?_  
**

Lin had left his office and went back to where everyone had been, but as soon as he had walked in there was only himself, no Naru, no Monk or Miko, not even the Priest was here. They had all gone. Sighing he shook his head and left the room and headed to the front door where he had seen the van leaving. Inside, he was furious with how Naru had just taken off like that, he shouldn't be able to do that. Lin had stood there for a few seconds before he had turned and walked to the office's phone, he picked the phone up and pressed numbers quickly while the ear piece was pressed to his ear rather firmly.

"Naru what is going on?" Lin's voice was stern, hard as he had spoke. "Protect Mai Lin. I will be back tomorrow" the response from Naru made Lin's face harden as he had looked at the desk , if looks could burn the desk would be aflame. "Naru, this isn't acceptable at all! I'm suppose to be observing, not babysitting!" Lin's voice had rose as his hand had made a small gripping noise against the plastic of the receiver. There was no response, none at all before there was the sound of dead air: Naru had hung up. Aggravated Lin had put the receiver back on the hook with a slight bang, he wasn't content in the least. Instead of storming off Lin had closed his eyes and drew in quick breaths which had slowly became calmed and relaxed, and as soon as those breaths were slow enough he had opened his eyes and slowly rose from his chair, walked to the front of the office and shut the blinds which had been open. As soon as that had been done he returned to Naru's office and checked over the files he had been reading, but all that had been there was information on the children that had passed away; some how he had managed to get the police reports about the family, about the Corner's (Notice, I can't find the right spelling for the person who checks over dead bodies T^T Sorry!) report and the neighbours statements. At first Lin was baffled as to how Naru had got all of this information, and he hadn't even left the office, but it had quickly occurred to him that Naru had inside contacts, and could easily have them faxed his way.

Lin had put his elbow on the desk and placed his forehead on his palm, still unable to believe how Naru had just upped and left like that. Lin understood he had to let this go, but it was hard to when he was here for a reason, and his reason was very, very important. It hadn't taken him very long before he had got up out of the chair and left the room and walked into his office where he had seen Mai asleep, sitting in his chair, at his desk with her head down. At first he didn't know what to do, he just stood there watching her sleep before he had snapped himself out of the trance like state and walked over to his window and shut the blinds, the sun was still up, but it wouldn't be up for very long, it was only the evening, early evening.

_Babysitting..._ Lin thought to himself as he had looked at Mai once again, she hadn't budged an inch since he had walked in, and he had been in the room for no more then three or so minutes. She seemed peaceful in her sleep, she wasn't talking, or mumbling in any way, there was no tossing or turning. Just peace. This peace that Mai had triggered a memory in Lin's mind which had caused him to look at the blinded window, his eyes staring blankly as his memory flashed it's film before his eyes. He stood there for minutes, just staring off as this memory continued on before he had heard a small voice "Lin?" Turning his attention away from the blinds he looked to see the once sleeping beauty had woken up."How long have I been sleeping?" Mai asked, seeing as Lin hadn't responded to when she had called his name, he had simply looked her way, like usual. "A hour at most" he informed her before walking over to the desk and lifted his laptop up and left the room in silence, leaving Mai there rubbing her eyes and yawning. "He-hey Liinnn" she yawned out as she had got up, her one hand rubbing her eye as she had slowly trailed after him, following him like a lost puppy before she had found him in Naru's office, sitting at his desk with the laptop open and his fingers hitting away at the keyboard.

"Lin, where is everyone?" she asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down, her head turning to look over at the busy man. "They went.... out" he answered, his voice having a slight bitterness at the end, the word _out_ seeming as if it was disgusting. Mai knew not to ask, but, she wasn't able to help it "Where did they go?" she asked, but when she seen Lin's eyes move from the screen to her, she was able to read his face and looked away, giving a small shake of her head as if mentally sending him a message of '_never mind! I didn't ask anything! forget about it!' _Some how, it seemed that Lin had magically received that message and went back to typing. Sighing Mai had leaned back against the couch and rested her head back, her eyes staring up at the ceiling for a moment before she had stood up "Do you want some Tea?" she asked, trying to be a bit more cheerful after the unfortunate events lately. "Yes please" he said, his fingers still typing away and his eyes never leaving the screen. Mai nodded her head and left the room to go and make tea, her own mind was where Lin's was: wondering where Naru and everyone had ventured off to, and without them!

Mai easily became aggravated, angry with how Naru had been acting lately, so cold towards the dead and living. "Stupid Naru... Just has to be like that" she muttered to herself as she had waited for the water to boil. "And why did everyone go with him without telling me, or waking me up?" she asked, herself "Probably because I don't work here anymore..." she mused to herself, her brown eyes sadly looking at the counter before she realized she should apologize for how rude she had been before; Naru had been right before about things like this, and like she had been told by several people, she got to close with other peoples problems and easily got wrapped in them, and was soon apart of them. After thinking of the past she had looked up to see the water boiling. _Clink clink clink_ Mai froze, there was a sound in the kitchen, and it wasn't normal. Her body felt freezing cold, as if the temperature had just dropped ten degrees in a few seconds. She knew this feeling, the chilled feeling of a spirit near. "Li-lin..." she gasped out lightly, unable to move from shock of knowing something was in the kitchen with her, somewhere, making the noise, a noise which sounded like a nail tapping on glass.

It took everything Mai had to turn to the window, but only noticed that there was nothing there. "It-it's so...cold" she shivered, unable to see anything out the window, but as soon as she looked away she noticed that the counter was starting to become more chilled then usual. "Li-..." she wasn't able to speak, it was as if she had lost her voice._ Clink Clink Clink_ There it was again, but this time Mai had looked over quickly even though her bottom lip was shivering, this time she found herself looking at something she had seen before: Ishu. He didn't look normal though, something was odd, he had a white-ish appearance to him, but there was also something wrong, something felt off about it _'Ishu... I'm so sorry I wasn't able to help you or your sister...'_ May thought as her eyes stayed connected with the spirits. _'I wish I was able to help... I still want to help but I can't! just give me a sign how I can help you Ishu!" _the thoughts had kept on coming, and it seemed like the spirit understood her thoghts in a way as he had pointed a hand at her.

Her eyes never broke away, but there was a numbing feeling in her fingertips and lips as she stood "Mai! Mai whats going on!" Lin's voice sounded so far away, like he was miles away screaming, but it only sounded like a whisper to her._' I can't ... move Lin... Help me... Help me please'_ Mai thought, her eyes watching as the spirit phased through the wall and made it's way into the freezing kitchen. It was then Mai noticed the boy's appearance was off, much much off then what she had seen seconds ago: his eyes were pure white, his hair was bloodied and his cloths were torn. He wasn't a good spirit here to give her a sign of good health most likely.

* * *

OMG!!!

I was able to get on yay for me!! ^-^

I hope this will leave some suspense for you guys xD

One kinda relaxing chapter is enough LMAO


	8. Confession?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

* * *

** Chapter [viii]**

**_Confession?_  
**

It was no more then another crisis. Someone was going to come and save her like usual right? this spirit wasn't going to come and take her, or at least thts what it looked like in Mai's eyes. The booy was getting closer and closer, Mai's eyes were unable to move away from his, it was as if they were sucking her into him, but what Mai didn't know was that was exactly what was happening, her spirit was being taken from her very slowly as Ishu's resentlful spirit continued to come closer, almost within contact close. In the distance, which was only a good seven feet to the door where Lin was, he was yelling and now doing his best to break the door open, kicking it as hard as he was able to and hitting it with his shoulder "I'll take the most precious thing from Kazyua" the boy said, his hand extending now that he was only a few inches away from Mai. _Precious, what do you mean Ishu? I don't understand... why are you doing this to me?"_ Mai thought before she had seen the boy's hand move up from his side and extend up and nearly touched her cheek "You are the most precious thing to him, and I'll take it away just as he had taken the most precious thing from me: life" it was at the end of the sentence that the boy's hand had made contact with her; it felt like ice and when he had made contact it was stuck, ice stuck onto a warm surface. "N-no..." she had managed to say, able to feel fatigue quickly, her body begging to just collapse and heal while unconscious.

Mai's eyes had slowly started to close, her mind going a mile an hour, questions, begs, pleas going through her mind and hoping that some how the spirit would hear her and let her go, let her live. Just as her eyes were about to closer fully and she thought her body would give out on her she heard a whistle and there was no longer that ice touch on her cheek, she didn't even have strength to open her eyes fully to see what was going on, or who was there. Her mind had also started to slip out of this unusual reality she was in and into a unconscious state.

Lin had finally broke down the door, he had been able to feel the cold air through the door, so the inside of the kitchen must have been at a temperature where it was below the human safe zone. He hadn't heard anything from the inside, which made him uneasy, though as soon as he had seen what was going on: the spirit was literally taking Mai's spirit along with him, it actually had contact with her and was taking her, he had whistled, calling on his familiar to help Mai which indeed worked, but now the room was still freezing, it even made him shiver but he had to take care of Mai, she had been in the kitchen much longer then he had. The tall Chinese had walked over to Mai, his warm hand extending to touch her shoulder before he had pulled it back, her skin felt like a chilled pole on a freezing winter night. If he didn't warm her up she would surely go into shock any second and die, but this time he most likely wouldn't be able to safe her, unlike last time. "Mai I need you to listen to me, if you can hear me do something, anything to show you can hear me" he called out, his voice beign rather loud since he hadn't been to sure if her ears had stopped working on her. There was no sign she had been able to ear him, mentally he cursed and picked the girl up with ease and cradled her in his arms as he had walked from the kitchen into the office and looked around before he had thought quickly and went through with his plans; he had set her down on the couch, but sitting up with her back against the arm of the couch and her head resting against the back "Mai, I need you to listen to me, I need you to talk to me, talk to me about anything" he said as he looked at her, able to tell she was awake from her slow breathing patterns. "Co-cold..." she had said after several minutes, her first word towards him. Lin sighed mentally hearing the shivering stutter of the girl, it meant she was awake and he didn't have to bring her to the hospital any time soon.

"Talk to me Mai, tell me about your school, your friends. Anything just keep talking I need to know your awake, you have to stay awake" his voice was loud, making sure she'd be able to hear him. "Ishu..." she had gave another small word, but that was the only one. "Mai keep on talking!"  
"He's mad, at naru"

Mai had opened her eyes slightly, just a slit of brown appeared, to Mai he was nothing but blur, if anything she could have been imagining him, and none of this was real and she was already dead. Lin's voice was there, but she hadn't been able to see his face. Mai had kept her eyes open what little they could go, her mouth opening to talk again, her body shivering and shaking violently now from how cold she was, her lips appeared a small violet color and her skin had a blur tint from how long she had been in the freezing temperature. "He wants...to take me" Mai started to say, her head staying rested against the back of the couch.

While Mai had been talking, Lin had taken it upon himself to run out of the room and to into his office and take his jacket, what blankets were in the closet and run back to the girl who seemed half dead, and thankfully she was still talking, mumbling away about how Naru put her in this situation, about how it should be him dealing with this trouble and not her, but, thankfully Lin was able to translate the stuttering, so he was able to make it all out. Lin had placed his jacket over the girl then leaned her forward and wrapped her in the blanket. Now, what was he to do? he didn't think about it for very long, it was within seconds he was sitting on the couch, Mai now on his lap and his arms around her rubbing her back and arms, doing his best to get the girl back to what her normal temperature should be. "Mai keep talking" Lin repeated since she had stopped and was just leaning her head against the Assistances chest, she seemed so peaceful, but being near death wasn't peaceful. "Why don't you talk much...?" Mai asked, her eyes having shut while Lin had been gone, but she was still in a half awake state. "Mai, I don't need to be asked questions, I need you to talk, I need you to stay awake so you don't die" Lin told her, but as soon as those words had came out of his mouth it seemed that Mai was slippng away, farther and farther away. That light breathing she had was fading, and when he had put his hand over her chest he was able to feel the faint beating of her heart slowly decreasing.

"Mai wake up!" Lin yelled, giving her shoulders a shake, there was no response. He knew what he had to do, but he really didn't want to do it because it was rather...difficult to explain later on, though he didn't have much time, he had to get her warm and fast. Taking in a breath he had moved mai off of him and set her on the couch again, this time he had removed the blankets and jacket and removed her top and set it aside so she was sitting in her bra and skirt. As for Lin, he had removed his shirt also, and even though it felt awkward, and wrong in many ways he had removed his pants and set them aside then sat down, yanked Mai onto his lap where boxers now lay, the only clothing hidding his privates and wrapped the blankets around her and him both, now the warmth would travel through him faster and easier and to her.

Lin cursed mentally, her skin was so cold, he was positive that she wasn't going to make it, but he had kept on telling himself she would make it, Mai had made it through everything ever since she had been in the SPR, she couldn't just freeze up and leave them now. It was what seemed like several minutes later, but in fact it had only been twenty seconds that Mai had reacted to Lin's heat and clung onto him, not even noticing the skin touching skin at the moment. Her teeth were chattering and her eyes were closed shut as she held onto the warmth, the only warmth which was around "so cold..." she gasped out, and in response Lin had rubbed her back, trying to make what friction he was able to to keep Mai warm, or at least warm her up slowly. "Mai, stay awake. I can't let you go to sleep" he repeated once again. "Whats going on?" a familiar voice was heard from the doorway, Naru stood there with his arms at his side, even though there wasn't really any expression on his face, Lin was able to read it, and it didn't seem like Naru was happy at all. "Naru, Mai had contect with Ishu's spirit" he explained while looking from Mai back to Naru, this was one of the few times that Lin had visible emotion in his voice: concern for Mai. "Put your cloths on. We're bringing her to the hospital" he said as he had left the doorway and went to his desk where Lin's laptop was and the information he had gathered.  
"We can't, she'll die on the way there"  
"That's what you believe Lin, and that wont happen"  
""Naru, I may be here appearing as your assistant, but your** going** to listen to me now. Mai is in a state where if we move her to much her body will shut down from shock"  
"That is correct Lin, but you've forgoten that the hospital is only fifteen minutes away"  
"Mai is staying here to recover"

There was an awkward silence before a small shivering voice had spoke up "it-it's...all your fault Naru" Mai had turned her head to look over at naru who was at his desk. Naru turned to look at Mai who had her eyes half open, her lips were no longer purple and she seemed to have a bit of color in her skin now, but Naru didn't know the extent of her status before, which was why he wasn't making that much of a big deal out of it. "Mai, the death of those two children weren't my fault" Naru said as he had looked up from the papers and looked at Mai, she seemed like she was half asleep if anything to him "Listen to Lin, we'll be needing you tomorrow. Your back in business with the SPR" he said as he had shifted his eyes yet again: having moved them back to the papers on papers he had piled up for this new investigation they had to do tomorrow.

Mai turned and found herself rested back against Lin, she was able to feel parts of her body now, and she was able to tell how she was sitting and who she was against now. It was embarrassing, her face would have flushed a crimson but, it just didn't happen as her eyes shut and the shivering and stuttering eased to a stop. "Mai, sleep right there on the couch" Naru said after a half hour of silence had passed on and the two were still sitting there, Mai hadn't fallen asleep because she wouldn't permit herself to. "Ishu... the curse, something bad is going to happen" she whispered as she had gave a small shake of her head, which seemed like a nuzzle against Lin's chest.

"Lin, put her on the couch. We need to talk. Now" Naru said as he had put the papers down and left the room, but before he had left the room he had glanced over his shoulder to see if Lin was going to do as asked, and when he seen Lin wasn't going to move he had turned around fully, not yet leaving the room. "Lin" he said in a rather firm voice which caused Lin's seemingly cold glare to avert from the coffee table to Naru. "Do you even care about Mai's well being naru?" he questioned, today seemed to be a day were Lin spoke more then normal, actually it was unusual. Very, very unusual.

There was a moment of silence before he had turned, his hand touching the door frame before he had spoke "More then you know Lin, more then you'll ever understand" he said before leaving. Thankfully for Mai she had drifted off to sleep on Lin's lap, but Lin was left there flustered, sure Naru and himself ahd been friends for a very long time, but how he was acting about a life or death situation with Mai wasn't acceptable in the least. It was aggravating.

"Lin..." Mai whispered in her sleep.  
This was going to be hard to explain when she woke up, but what Lin and no one else knew but her was she was having a dream, a vision of sorts about another event which would turn out chaotic.


	9. Danger?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

* * *

**Chapter [ix]**

_**Danger?**_

---***---

Mai was standing in a large room, the room had nothing but herself in it, no doors, no windows, nothing. The difference between the ceiling and the floor was that Mai's feet were connected with the floor, but yet her hair was dangling upwards as if she were upside down. She was confused, she didn't understand what was going on as she looked around until the room and flashed it's white walls quickly, as if a firework or a flashlight, something very bright had suddenly flashed and then died. Before Mai knew it she was sitting in a chair at a table, the table was filled with people, people she knew: Naru, Lin, John, Masako, Oasmu, Ayako. Everyone was there, but why? and they were eating dinner.

"Guys, Naru? whats going on?" she asked, but no one said anything, not even Naru. Mai had went to stand up but it felt as if something was holding her down, ' what... what is this' she thought to herself, her hands moving up to the table, she was able to move her hands to the table and to the plate, yet she wasn't able to stand. Thinking quickly she had grabbed a fork, put a pea on to the fork and flung it towards Naru, though before the pea could hit Naru it seemed to burn, just turn to ash then some how vanish. Mai's eyes widened as she watched this, unable to believe what was going on and kept on telling herself over and over again until she looked up to see that everyone was connected to string like thread, connected to everyone: their elbows, heads, shoulders, almost like a puppet. She stared confused for moments on end before looking down at the table, seeing that someone had vanished, there was no longer seven people there, only six. 'Lin, where did you go?' she asked herself, Lin wasn't with the group, not at the table anymore. A chill ran down her back as her eyes shot to the side after hearing what sounded like a twig snap, a twig of all things in a fine dinning room. Though, what she seen was Lin standing with a butcher knife in his hand, and he was making his way towards Mai slowly.

---***---

"We'll be there in five minutes"

"Do you think this is as serious as it sounds Osamu?"

"It's probably some kid playing a prank of the family, after all they had just moved in"

"Your right, but how do you explain the fact that the younger daughter has gone missing?"

"A kidnapping, that isn't in our category. Though... I wish I was able to help"

"I do as well Oasmu"

John and Osamu had been having a in-depth conversation about the new investigation they had been assigned to do, Mai was in between the two in the back of a taxi while Ayako sat in the front with the driver. "Uhh... where am I?" Mai asked, finally waking up. She had lightly rubbed her head and her forehead before looking to see Osamu with a big smile on his face, the usual smile unless he was thinking very much "We're going to a home just outside of Japan, they have came to the SPR HQ and asked about their house, if it's haunted or not" he explained before Mai's eyes had looked to the person on her other side, "He's right, but there has been odd things happening, unlike the other requests the SPR as got" John said before looking forward, Ayako just sitting up front. Osamu had cleared his voice, a small indication for Ayako to speak "Fine..." she sighed out before taking in a breath "The families youngest daughter has gone missing, there has been death threats written on the walls and it seems everyone has been possessed, or so the mother claims, by something that lives in the kitchen, basement and the living room, nearly the entire house" Ayako had gave a frustrated shake of her head before she had looked out the window, the house now coming into view of the taxi.

The house was beautiful, it was nearly four levels and was pure white, besides the black trim around the windows, the wrap around porch seemed perfect, it was as if heaven on earth from how the clouds seemed to part at a particular place; the sun shun down on the beautiful home at the right angle. At first when Mai had seen the house she thought that she was in a farmers land, but when she had glanced behind her she was able to see the seas and rows of buildings just behind them. "Wheres, wheres Naru and Lin?" Mai asked as she had looked to the two males she sat in between, they both had looked at her confused before Osamu had gave a small nod of his head and lightly patted Mai on top of the head "They had to go away on a different investigation, more dangerous from what I heard" Mai had gave a nod of her head and hung it down, understanding about dangerous but from what she had been seeing while asleep lately, she would have rather gone with them and stuck with them, not that she didn't like the others, she just wanted to make sure that everything was alright with Lin, seeing as she had been seeing him a lot lately. "We're there" A voice came from the front, Mai had looked up, the car was no longer moving and her stomach felt upset like she hadn't eaten in days, it was that uncomfortable feeling she had when she knew something bad was going to happen, though, it wasn't new, something bad always seemed to happen, thus it was normal.

Mai sat in silence as everyone started to get out of the car, including John and Osamu, but Mai had stayed in, looking down at her lap as she thought about where Naru and Lin could have possibly gone, and if there was actually any real way of getting to them. Just then an idea popped into her head, but she was able to hear a voice from outside of the car call for her. Looking up she seen Osamu waving his hand, the clients being at the large mansion look house on the porch, a slightly confused yet concerned on their faces.

Mentally sighing she had got out of the vehicle and walked out to where everyone was meeting. Bowing in greetings everyone went about their usual thing: though much to her surprise when Osamu started to speak, Mai of all people was given the duty of being the head of the investigation, the permission giving straight from Naru himself. Nodding her head towards the couple she smiled lightly "Yes, that's right" She said, going with the flow as she had walked inside with everyone, and as soon as everyone was in the living room and sitting: mainly herself and John were on the couch and on the opposite couch which the troubled couple were "We have been having trouble with the many areas of the house..., sounds and objects have been moved and we don't know how it's happening. People have acted differently and even... I believe they were possessed, and threats writen on the wall stating if we don't move out daughter will be killed. We've called priests to do exorcisms but it...failed, all of them, all seven of them." The woman explained, her head hanging to hide the frown on her face.

"Miss. Kimikoyo, we'll be needing a safe area. Can you show me the clear available rooms?" Mai asked as she stood up, keeping eye contact with the female as she had tried to stay as serious as Naru, yet tried to bring in her own feelings : like being concerned with their well being and trying to bring their hopes up that she, and everyone else would be able to rid them of this troubled spirit most likely. "Yes Mai, it's this way" the woman said as she had bowed her head slightly towards Mai before walking into the out of the living room and up the large staircase and into an empty room which more liked half of Mai's apartment she had spent so much time in. Nodding her head she turned towards the couple and smiled lightly "We'll need to set up everything, then I'll come and speak with you" she said before walking into the room and motioned fore very one else to walk in with her: Osamu, John and Ayako were the only other people there besides herself.

As soon as everyone was in the room Mai had took in a breath, knowing this was what needed to be said "Alright, Osamu and Ayako I need you to get the equupment, John I need you to explore the west wing, and I'll go the other way-"  
"But Mai, you know what happens whenever you go off on your own" Osamu said with concern as he had taken his hands out of his pockets, raising them like he normally did when he spoke "Why don't Me and Ayako get the equipment, and you can John go together so that way, we're in partners, nothing bad will happen to you when you with John, right?" Osamu looked over to John with a rather decent smile on his face. Nodding his head John put a smile on his own face and looked towards Mai "It may take us a little more time to look over everything since we're in pairs, but having two sets of eyes looking will be helpfully" he reassured with a small nod of his head.

Thinking about it Mai nodded her head, not knowing why she hadn't thought of something like this when she had said her plan ' I've really gotta smarten up, have better plans like Naru if I want to be the head of this investigation' she told herself before looking towards everyone "Okay, lets get to work" she said before leaving the room that would be used for their Safe area.

Hearing John's steps behind her and then soon beside her she looked over to him with a rather confused look on her face "Do you know where Naru and Lin are... Do you have a contact number or anything?" she asked him before frowning seeing him shake his head, and frowned more deeply at his words "I'm not suppose to say" It was as if he was holding back the information because...he knew what Mai would do when she found the information. Then again, Mai was either predictable or she wasn't, and it seemed everyone was able to figure out her plan even before she had one.

Mai was busy thinking about Naru and Lin, namely Lin because of what she had seen in the vision, she was so spaced out she hadn't noticed John had walked into a room and began to talk, expecting Mai to have followed but she didn't, she was to busy thinking and walking to really acknowledged anything else but her thoughts. _'But why can't I know... If I want to know it's for a good reason! People should tell me!' _Mai had looked up from where she was walking and looked to her side, her mouth having opened to say something to John but he was no longer there. "John...?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper as she turned in a complete 360 to look at everything, and no one was around her, no footsteps besides her own when she had circled.

"Mai" Snapping around to where she had heard the voice her eyes widened and her voice caught in her throat seeing who was, and as she suspected, the voice fit the face.

"Li-lin?" she choked out, unable to move as she looked at his face which was peering at her from the shadows down the hallway. This had to be a vision, but she didn't recall ever going to sleep, so if this wasn't a vision, then...was he really there?

* * *

I know I haven't been posting my chapters lately ^^" I've been busy.

But I'm going to start updating more frequiently !

=3

Reviews would be loved 3

I'm intending on keeping this fanfic going for a loooong time to come ^^


	10. Vision?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

* * *

**Chapter [x]**

_**Vision?**_

Was it that she wanted to see Lin so much that she was hallucinating? It felt like it, but in the pit of her stomach something told her that this was real, what she was looking at was real: Lin in the shadows, his face only visible as if pale moonlight was shinning on it, making him shine in a ghostly like way. Temptation grasped a hold of her, unable to release her as he feet moved on their own, walking forward towards the shadows. "Lin.. Lin I thought you were with Naru, what's going on?" she asked, her voice still barely able to get above a whisper, her hands beginning to shake due to the lack of food and proper sleep, not to mention nerves which were biting bitterly at her stomach "Mai…" the voice was lower then her own, it was so soft she was almost unable to hear what he had said, but as she looked down to a hand, a pale hand extending from the shadows she felt her own move, once again it felt as if her body was moving on it's own, her nerves no longer holding onto her body as it moved on it's will: she wanted to see Lin, so her body was going to move to the closest thing which resembled him which would be…this. This…

No.

Pulling back and taking a firm step back she hardened her eyes at the shadow before bringing her hands up and creating a hand motion which the priestess had taught her. "Ri--" before she was even able to get out the first word of the protection, the hand that had been extended to her by the Lin in the shadows was now grasped around her mouth, the fingers almost inhumanly long to the point it wrapped around her head, the palm pressed firmly against her mouth and her nose, her eyes almost unable to see past the cold skin that pressed against her, but she was able to see the face in the shadows, Lin's, looking at her as if nothing was wrong. 'It's so cold…' she thought to herself in whisper, her hands shooting up to grab a hold of whatever was holding onto her face, but she quickly found her hands phasing through whatever was holding onto her like a solid, yet her hands slipped through it like a gas. Attempting to gasp for air but with no way to get any she began to move around, her eyes locked on the shadows, the face slowly beginning to fade but the hand remained.

' I need air, I need to brea…breat-….' the thought slinked in her mind, and her fighting became nothing as her hands fell, her knees weakened and her eyes began to flutter closed. There was no more Lyn. He was gone, or rather 'it' was gone. Now with blurred vision and nearly about to collapse to the floor the hand vanished, her ears filling with a buzzing sound. It was like a flash of black and white, with something more cold then the hand that was on her face. However when she really came to she knew she was laying on the ground where she was once standing, John standing in front of her with his book open and his Holy water in hand, being sprayed over the shadow she had once been looking at "What…what are you doing?" Mai questioned as she choked on the air as she sat up, her limbs shaking from the sudden shock of the events. John didn't answer though, he continued to read from the book and spray the water. Slowly getting up to her feet she looked at John, her breath a bit heavy but her eyes telling her something was wrong "John?" she asked as she took a step forward towards him, her hand moving up to touch his shoulder but as soon as she did she instantly regretted it as the Priests head turned to the point it was at the breaking angle, looking at her with a contorted smile from ear to ear, as if he was slit from the lips to the ears. Like a sadistic murdering clown.

Taking quick steps back her eyes once again became wide, her stomach threatening a heave but she tried to ignore it, her hand absentmindedly lying on her stomach as she stepped back, watching the features and limbs of the Priest as it began to twist and turn in a abnormal way that was only possible in a story book or a movie with graphics: limbs stretched to a unusual length like a spider, bones snapped to round in a strange fashion and his head remained turned backwards, grinning with bloodshot eyes staring at her "Lin isn't going to maaaake it" the cynical sing-song voice that didn't belong to John began to speak. "JUST STOP IT. JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" she didn't know where it came from but she couldn't handle all of the troubles anymore, one thing after another and no matter what she did everything seemed to constantly get worse. "Just go away, go away and stop this now!!!" she screamed out, her voice piercing and high in pitch, but no matter what she yelled the disturbed being was still there, now giggling like a child who squished a ant. "Lin isn't going to maaaake it, maaaake it" the sing-song voice once again make it's way to Mai's ears, which were quickly clasped over by her own hands, her posture slumping and her head hanging down lowly as she shook her head, repeating to herself this wasn't happening, none of what was going on was happening because it wasn't real. It couldn't be real because if it was…then… John and Lin would BOTH be dead wouldn't they?

With eyes still closed, head shaking and hands on her ears she dropped down to her ears, able to hear the giggling and shifting of the broken bones. It wasn't before long her eyes teared up, her body began to shake and rattle and rock back and forth. Even though she was right in front of this thing she felt like what she was doing would help her somehow.

"Mai" The voice sounded calm, but she felt if she'd open her eye and stop doing what she was doing she'd end up losing her life, even if it could already be lost and she didn't know it. "This isn't real this isn't real!" she yelled, but feeling a hand on her shoulder jerked her senses as she fell back onto her butt, her hand slapping away whatever had touched her as her teary eyes looked up to see what had laid whatever on her. Once again she felt shock, her body going in a state of shock as she looked up to the person she didn't expect to see. Lin, as perfect as ever crouched in front of her, hand slightly to the side because of her own defensive actions.

"Mai" he said to her as he moved onto his knees but didn't touch her, no, he put his hands on his lap and waited for her to recover, and slowly she did, but what she noticed that was unusual was she was no longer in the hallway with the creepy john monster. She was in a pure white area, no walls, ceiling, windows. It was like a never ending space of white and only her and Lin were there. "Lin… What's going on, I don't know what to do and I…" she said as she pulled herself up to sit in front of him, her hands moving to wipe her tears but before she was able to a hand grasped a hold of her wrist lightly and put it, Lin having held onto her wrist. "You have to calm down Mai" he spoke in a calm, cool collected tone, nothing cold or cynical about it. Releasing her hand his own moved up to her face and began to brush away her tears, but she was still in a small state of shock to blush or notice the small sign he was giving her "You have to be calm Mai, the spirits in the house are very strong, more then we anticipated. We're on our way to the house now" he said, moving closer to her without really moving, as if magic was doing his actions and making them fluid and almost invisible until the last moment "But…" she spoke, her head dropping as she clenched her hands into fists, realizing how much of a coward she was, how scared she was before and how she had lost control of herself. She could have died, if she wasn't already. "Collect yourself Mai, it's what will make you survive" He his finger touched her chin and lifted her head up, and it was then she noticed how close they actually were, his face was a few inches away from her own.

She couldn't even find herself blushing from the closeness. "I'm on my way Mai, be strong" he whispered, and before she was even able to get anything out she had felt the soft, tender, sweet pressure of his lips against her own. It was a feeling that made her head light, her stomach flutter and some how…relaxation took place of her nausea and her throbbing head. When he had pulled away however she couldn't help but want to pull him back.

Once again, before she was able to say or do anything, everything began to fade into the white of wherever she was, and gradually she could feel the fatigue take her away into a slumber she wanted to refuse.

* * *

"Mai, come on you've slept long enough!!"

The voice sounded irritated, feminine…Annoying. Brown eyes became visible after lids had opened, the sleep at the corners of her eyes itching causing her to raise a hand and rub one eye then the other before looking to her side where Ayako stood, one hand on her hip and the other dangling with an irritated look on her face. "Come on Mai we're here already!" she called out to her before turning and walking to the house. The house…the huge mansion like house, four floors, white with black trim.

"was… I dreaming?" she whispered to herself as she crawled out of the taxi and looked around, everyone outside and greeting the…clients? The couple with the missing daughter?…Did she have another vision, or was it a glimpse into the future…or maybe worse. Trying to play off like she was fine, she walked up to the house and greeted the clients…once again in her case.

* * *

Now I understand I haven't updated in GOD KNOWS HOW LONG

but, I've moved twice and gone through huge family issues. I hope this is good enough for you guys

until the next update xD ^-^

Thanks for the reviews !!!!!!! 3 Looking forward to see what you guys think of this chapter.


	11. Attempt?

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

* * *

**Chapter [xi]**

_**Attempt?**_

Like a movie on replay Mai went through her steps same as before: greet the clients, sit down and talk with them about what was going on within the house, and then find a safe room. This time she did something different and found herself a safe room in a different area of the house, one where there aren't very many spare rooms, thus leaving it crowded with other person's bedrooms and special effects. _'I don't know how well this is going to work but I'm going to try my hardest, keep myself together' _she thought to herself as she looked around the spare room, dark eyes concentrating and trying to picture where everything was in the room before it was to be there, the ugly dark, almost urine like walls didn't faze her surprisingly, but it didn't go past Ayako who was complaining to Osamu, who in the end didn't really pay much attention to her, mainly because Mai stood in the door way keeping them from entering and not giving any orders.

It was finally he broke the silence with a clear of his throat "Mai what do you want us to do?" he questioned as he moved a hand up and patted her shoulder, as if to bring her back to reality and out of the small circle she had herself in, not only thinking about the room but thinking about what she was going to do differently this time, what she **needed **to do differently. "We'll all set up together" she said with a nod of her head, thinking about if anyone went upstairs it would only lead to trouble, so why should only two or three go upstairs and leave one out to do all of the movement for the equipment? It wasn't well thought out that was for sure, which was why Mai came to the conclusion of them all doing the activity together. "What? I can't do that I'm a priestess! I'm going to go and look around" Ayako flipped her hair in a fanning like fashion and turned on her heels, but before she was going to take one step away from the group who were about to head outside Mai turned around and snatched her wrist, a tight almost threatening grip "You listen to what I say. End of story, I don't want any complaints from the peanut gallery. So shut up and move the equipments with the rest of us" Mai's voice held a very stern and hard tone, and it shocked everyone. It was a much different attitude she had from normal, much different.

In the end Ayako grunted and went along with them to go outside and to the van that was there, driving by a paid friend of Osamu's. "Thanks man, I'll pay you back when we get back" Osamu flashed the man one of his bright smiles and gave him a thumbs up before motioning towards the taxi that was still there "Might want to catch your ride now, don't want it leaving without you" he said jokingly, but at the same time serious before waving his running friend off who didn't have any time to say anything seeing as the taxi driving was about to leave without his customer.

Mai walked to the van and opened up the back doors, her eyes scanning the equipment several times before turning to look and see John, Osamu and Ayako standing there, Ayako looking the most annoyed of the group due to what had happened before "We'll all take the shelves in, then work on the everything else afterwards." Her voice had changed from when she was inside, but it still held a great amount of authority, showing once again she wasn't going to be putting up with anything, no disobedience in this situation. She knew she had to be, she had to be a harder Mai because if she didn't...then, that 'thing' would only reply and someone would get hurt she knew for sure. If Mai was willing to change herself for a little amount of time, at least until Lin and Naru got there then she could save lives, or at least she wanted to think something as positive as that. _'I'll just explain everything to everyone later... They don't need to know now'_ she whispered mentally as she began to serve out bundled up shelves to her co-workers, knowing by the chilled contact by the shelves this was going to be a long time at this house, dealing whatever was inside.

The whole process of moving the equipment and organizing it the way Mai desired took much longer then a normal set up when Naru was there since he normally set things up in a way that was cloned as the previous ordeals he dealt with. "Mai" the whisper came from the hallway, and as the brunette teenager looked from the television she had just set up and towards the door she found herself becoming curious, John, Osamu was in the room setting all the wires together, of course Ayako was arguing about what went where and put to set it up, and Osamu was trying to correct her, while John was caught in the middle of it all. That meant they were all busy, so who was calling her? "Maiii" the voice whispered again, this time a longing in it, a eagerness in it that made her move from the television and towards the door, but not in a cautious way. Her steps were carefully taken, her mind was alert and her body was not shaking as she stepped into the hallway and looked around, somewhat worried at this point due to the fact the hallways were clear, clean, no one was in them besides her. _'Why is it that my name is being called...' _she thought to herself, her hand moving up slowly to rub the side of her neck in a awkward fashion, unsure of what to do now, whether she should go down the hallway and inform the people living in the house that she required them to leave while this investigation is going on, or return to the room and finish up the wiring.

It certainly grabbed at her at her mind, unsure of what to do.

Returning to the room she smiled lightly, feeling she had done the right thing this time, and still it was as if she hadn't even left because everyone was still arguing, well not John, he was simply trying to get out of it in a polite manner, which obviously wasn't working to his advantage. Mai walked across from the room and began to look at the color coded wires and hooked one at a time up with the individual televisions, her mind wandering back to the voice that called to her, the voice didn't sound female or male and it didn't sound like a threatening voice at all. In fact it sounded like a very small, tiny voice that "wanted help..." she whispered to herself, recalling what Osamu had said about the missing daughter, and how the couple seemed to grieve over the 'abduction' they liked to call it of their daughter.

Stopping what she was doing she darted out of the room, her hard swift steps causing everyone in the room to turn and watch the small teen run out of the room as quickly as she could, almost hitting the wall when she turned to run down the hallway "Mai!!" the two older beings of the group called out, john grabbing his bible within a snap of the finger, and in a blink of an eye the group of three rushed out of the room, following the loud running steps of Mai as she went to only she knew where.

'_Your here aren't you?! Just give me one more sign, something I know your here!_ Mai thought to herself as she ran, moving in the direction she felt was right, the direction that felt the coldest, loneliness. Saddest place. The long run resulted in her alert stop in the kitchen, standing in the threshold watching as the couple she had spoken to previously were standing by the counter holding two different pictures in their hand. "What is that?" Mai panted out, resisting the urge to hold her cramping side as she walked across the kitchen, eyes locked on the couple who didn't budge or even say anything. It was as if Mai wasn't even there. Mai stopped a few feet away from them, eyes looking between the two still, arms at her side, resisting doing what she wanted to: grab the picture from their hands. "What is that?" she repeated, the pant not as strong as it was but it was still there showing the winded feeling she had at the moment.

"Mai! Mai! What's going on?!" The group of three finally showed up, almost panting as hard as she did when she had first arrived. **"It's none of your business Mai..."** The voices came from the couple, their voices tangling in a way, mashing together to make one very depressed voice that didn't belong to them. _Hold on until I get there Mai _ repeating Lin's voice in her head from the dream, or vision, or whatever it was she had she tensed her body and watched their actions, not going to back down now just because of some scary voice. It never did before...did it?

"What did you do with their daughter?" she asked, taking another step towards the two people who she had a feeling were possessed by what was in the house, but not by what she had seen before seeing Lin in that dream like vision. **"Our daughter is gone Mai, we told you that... Someone abducted her" **It didn't fool may that the parents were somewhat acting like themselves, the spirit, or ghost, or possessing being that was in them was trying to make it out like it wasn't there. "What is that..." she repeated towards the couple but didn't question, no it was an order for them to tell her. If she could assert herself in the right fashion maybe she could get what she wanted: the location of the child. In the background of the kitchen John and Ayako were by the door, but Osamu was creeping up to where the couple and Mai was. "You do know. I heard her myself" Mai said as she took that last step to them, standing right beside the couple with a expression that held many emotions, and she physically was expecting something to happen, making her tense and made her hands shake slightly without her knowing. **"No we don't!"** the yell was powerful, enough to cause the kitchen floor to shake like a earthquake had shocked the house, causing Mai to stumble back like everyone else, but John and Ayako fell back into the hallway, the door to the kitchen that had been open when Mai had walked in was now shut and locked, the sound echoing in the kitchen and the thud of Osamu falling on his behind in the floor. If it wasn't for the table Mai had bumped into she most likely would have fallen, but quickly regaining her balance as the couple dropped the pictures they had in their hands, and replaced the pictures with slim, sharp, kitchen knives from a set just behind them on the counter and turned towards Mai who was now somewhat stable on her feet, Osamu still fighting to get up. "What happened to her! I know you did something!" She said loudly, almost screaming it as the kitchen was no longer shaking but it felt heavy, the air itself was very heavy and made movement very difficult to move.

The more it seemed Mai wanted to find out and questioned these...people, the angrier they got. This time however when she had yelled there was no response, instead there was an advancement forward towards Mai, weapons in hand and face blank, almost corpse like from how the features seemed stiff and emotionless."Mai get back!" Osamu's yell was much louder than her own but it didn't mean she was going to follow his orders as she dropped down to her knees and ducked her head down, the swings of the couple went horizontal, meaning if she was standing she would have been cut in half or at least cut to the point from her side it would cause death – thankfully avoiding the attack the knives made a strong 'tink' as metal hit metal, the metal slipping and causing one knife to dig into the hand of the woman, blood instantly gushing out of the wound as the knife almost went through her hand and chopped off a piece of chunky flesh. _'No pain....no facial expression' _Mai thought to herself as she made a quick roll to the side and stood up, Osamu grabbing her arm as he now stood beside her, his grip tight as he pulled her out of the danger area of the slashing couple who had managed to find themselves relived there was no longer a knife in the woman's hand which had slowed them down.

"Get out of here now Mai!!" Osamu's voice was loud, booming in the kitchen that seemed to shrink as the couple who were possessed by the two's guess slashed and attempted to hack and cut flesh off of Mai and Osamu, the only people in the kitchen who were there, unable to leave. It seemed. "I can't! I'm not leaving you here with them!" even though her words were loud and strong she was no match for Osamu's physical strength as he shoved her out of harm's way once again, this time shoving her nearly across the kitchen and into the locked door, while his defence down there was little time to block the woman's swift and puppet like attack; the knife being switched with a large cast iron frying pan, the pan making heavy connection with Osamu's face and causing him to drop quickly, hitting the cupboards in the process before falling to the ground motionless.

Now with Mai getting up from being shoved, she looked from three people: the unconscious osamu, the woman with the frying pan and the approaching man with the knife, covered in blood from the woman's hand. _'I have to stay strong. But what can I do..'_ Mai thought quickly, trying to think of what possibility there was in the kitchen...

It was then the idea had hit her like a brick wall...

* * *

Well, not TO much action, but enough.

I'll leave you in suspense until the next chapter.

Hope you all enjoy it. More reviews please!!! ^-^

and just to give you a heads up -- the chaos is just beginning.


	12. Couple?

For the fans: I apologize greatly for the confusion of me being a tart X.X

I was trying to remember the Monks actual name, and without using 'San' like the Japanese considering I haven't used it thus far in the fanfic.

Anyway, 'Osamu' the one I've been calling in my story is actually 'Monk' I apologize and it won't happen again now I've been corrected.

* * *

I'm not claiming Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.

I'm simply doing a fanfiction

enjoy =3

* * *

**Chapter [xii]**

_**Couple?**_

Like a slap in the face Mai took the information at hand to deep heart: the Monk was on the ground uncurious with a bruise quickly exposing itself on his face, there were two people in the locked kitchen that seemed threatening, and one after all did hit Monk in the face with a frying pan. _'I can safely assume they're possessed, but I have to make sure Monk isn't stabbed or myself'_ Mai thought with a strong spirit, and with her thoughts she had began to move around the kitchen, keeping a safe distance from the dangerous couple that were armed, unlike herself. Taking careful steps around the kitchen table while the woman walked one way and the man the other, Mai found herself cornered, blocked in at this one part in the kitchen behind the table. "I know where she is" Mai said to them, looking from woman to man. Even though she was lying it had caused both people to stop moving, weapons lowering before rising up in an angry position "**Don't lie to us!**" The yell almost made the kitchen shake again, and as the frying pan went swinging at the same time as the knife did Mai ducked and crawled as quickly as she could under the table to the other side where safety was. For now. Quickly jumping up to her feet and turning to see where the threat was she felt her body tense and her mind spin: they were nowhere that she could see, and normally when that happened she was either hurt or someone else was because of her actions, and with that thought she looked over to the monk. No one was around him, but if they weren't there then where were they?

Doing a quick spin to check the kitchen she found herself alone, the only person in the room that was conscious. The sound of kitchen door unlocking made her jump slightly as she looked quickly to see Ayako and John rush in, their expression showing worry, concern and even fright as they looked from Mai to the unconscious man on the floor not too far away from where Mai was standing. "What happened!" Ayako nearly screamed as she rushed over to Monk, moving his hair out of his face to see the mark on his cheek where the pan had hit him, John doing the same and moving to him to check his injury, unfortunately there was no response to their touches or calls. He was out like a light and Mai didn't have a scratch on her, the scene wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. "He... He pushed me so I wouldn't get hurt" she finally answered without looking at them and looked at the ground, feeling guilt for him being hurt because of her actions, because she couldn't act quick enough or wasn't as strong as she could be. "Mai we have to get him somewhere safe, we can't stay here and talk about what happened" John was trying to take control, and with a small nod Mai walked over to the two who were helping the unconscious man, pulling his arms over their shoulders and lifting him up with struggle.

"I could have helped him, but I was so concentrated on the man and woman..." Mai told the two, walking in front of them for the reason she felt was necessary, a door needed opening perhaps and if she was behind them she wouldn't be able to do it as quickly as if she was in front "Mai don't take it to heart with what happened to Monk, I'm sure when he wakes up he'll tell you everything is fine" John said as he walked with Ayako, trying to keep sync steps so that things wouldn't get to awkward when walking. "God what does he eat, he weighs as much as a cow" Ayako huffed under her breath as she hefted the Monk to the safe room then past it , walking behind Mai where she brought them to a room that was owned by most likely the daughter. The walls were bright blue, the white curtains causing a somewhat happy atmosphere along with a toy box with a large collection of varies stuffed animals, ranging from elephants to fairies of different colors and sizes. It looked like a little girls room who had it made that was for sure "Bring him over here" Mai said as she walked to the bed and threw off the stuffed animals and overly large pillow that would only crane Monks neck upwards—it wouldn't help him to say the least in the condition he was in. "Okay, one two three" the strained Ayako groaned as she took the weight of the unconscious monk on her own, john moving to the man's waist to move him into a position where he'd simply fall onto the bed and not smash his head off of the wall, but fall to where his head would land on the bed where the pillow was lay, and with Mai there holding onto the man's head they let laid him down.

"Mai I want you to stay here" Ayako said as she stood to her full height and rubbed her hands on her lower back "It would be best if we got Monk something for his wound" she said as she turned to the threshold and then back to John "Do you want to stay here with the bad luck magnet, or come with me down the hallway?" she asked crossing her hands over her chest with a smug look on her face, not looking pleased in anyway. _'Ayako you...'_ Mai muttered angrily to herself as she looked to the Priestess, John looking between the two women for a few moments before walking over to Mai and spoke in a surprisingly level tone, as usual "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked as he looked to the Monk, eyeing his face for a moment to see a slight fluctuation in his features, pain going across his face before going back to normal. A quick flinch, and now he was relaxed, though the bruise was now becoming more flush on his cheek, going from his jaw to almost by his eye, the blue and purple looking bright, almost like the rooms wall color. "I'll be fine" she lied and smile to John as he looked back to her, and even though she put on a fake smile and wanted to flinch, look away from the priest because of the memory of his mutation in her vision like dream. "If you need anything just call out, we don't need you getting hurt too we need everyone for this case" John said as he smiled and moved his hand to the back of his head and scratched lightly, his voice appearing light "We'll be real quick then you can take a nap okay mate?" he turned after talking and followed Ayako who overall felt uneasy and it was visible on her face as she left with John, giving Mai a glance that didn't read friendly.

"Monk..." Mai whispered as she watched him sleep, her head hanging low as she put her hand on her forehead which slowly moved down and rubbed her teary eyes, having held it all in when John and Ayako were in the room. "It's not your fault" the voice made Mai look at the bed, looking directly at the eyes of the monk who was only a moment ago flinching in his sleep, but now he looked wide awake like he had been awake the whole time and hadn't been unconscious. "Bu-but I was, you were..." she tried to explain it but even though she wanted to say a million apologizes and bow in respects, nothing happened and she looked down to her feet. "It's not your fault Mai, they'll be here soon" the Monk said towards the upset teenager, and when her eyes moved up from her feet and to the monks face to see his eyes, she found them closed and not opening. "Monk... Monk?" she called as she moved her hand down to his shoulder, but resisted the urge to shake him. _'Am... Am I seeing things again?' _she asked herself mentally before turning around, going to sit beside the edge of the bed in case he needed anything if he woke up.

With nothing in the room she sat down and smoothed her pants with her hands, her head tilting down to look at her lap as she thought about everything that had happened. With Naru, with Lin, and even that boy that wanted revenge on him and everyone in SPR. She herself was even threatened, or rather cursed. So many life or death situations had gone on and it seemed every time Lin was there to save her. A small blush came to her cheeks realizing how much she was thinking about Lin and how he had been there. Things had changed ever since she had first met him when he had pushed her out of the way of the falling bookcase in the old abandon school house, where everything started, her joining SPR and having a crush on Naru, which had quickly died with the recent events of the curse. Slowly as her mind went over everything that had happened up until that point her eyes had closed and her head tilted a bit lower down, slumber quickly taking her as her back rested against the bed and her legs extended on the floor.

"She's asleep? How could she sleep at a time like this?"

"..."

"Well anyway we should take care of the Monk, have to babysit both of them now"

"Ayako we should put Mai in a bed don't you think?"

"Let's just move her over there, she'll be fine"

She could hear them, and feel the hands touch her shoulders and back, move her and then put her down against the cold floor. She knew that she was being moved but the more she thought of opening her eyes the more the tiredness seemed to grab at her and want her to sleep more. _'I just want...everything to go back the way it was... Where Naru took that boy's case and helped him... then...then he wouldn't have died and got mad' _her thoughts ran on their own and without much control. She **wanted** to believe everything would go back to normal, but the more she did the deeper she found herself in the slumber, and finally everything went black, slipped away. Nothing seemed to have mattered at this point.

Light, very soft and gentle. It all felt relaxing and it had made Mai smile as she found everything coming into view: the light that didn't sting her eyes, it felt warm and gentle like a blanket or being held in someone's arms. "Huh..." she breathed out as she blinked the sleep away from her eyes, the light not being as strong but it was now not soothing, it was stinging gradually. "Your awake, it took you long enough" Ayako's firm annoyed voice was easily brushed off "Go check on John Ayako" the voice was almost unknown to her, but her eyes made everything clear. Naru was talking in his bleak monotone voice that was normal for him, but for Mai it felt strange considering she hadn't heard him in such a long time. Slowly sitting up and moving her hand to her forehead she moved her hand away, her hand having touched something strange that hadn't been there before, a bandage wrapped around her forehead "Naru, where have you been? What happened? Where's Lin?" the questions came running out her without much thought. "Mai" Naru said as he looked to her and remained standing near the door of the bedroom they were in, and with arms crossed over his chest and violet eyes looking hallow, saddened, almost dead in a way as they looked at her, but with a shake of her head and a firm hand hitting against the bed she shut her eyes "Tell me! Answer my questions Naru I need to know!" she yelled loud, louder then she could think she had ever yelled at him. "I was going to answer you" he said in his normal tone and walked across the room and to the foot of the bed where a large open window was without curtains. "Lin and myself have come back to help with this investigation, seeing as everyone is incapable of exorcising and unsettled the bothered spirit living here" Opening her eyes to see Naru approach her, and as she tried to keep eye contact but it felt like the more she did something in her told her to look away. Something very unsettling. _'Why do I feel this way...I used to feel funny about him before but that was a crush but this...this is something different? Something bad' _she gripped the sheets at her side away from visibility of Naru.

"I know things have been hard to handle Mai" Naru started to talk when he was at the bedside, and no matter what Mai had kept her eyes off of him and on the bed sheet's that had pooled in her lap when she had sat up in the bed, now having released the sheets she kept her eyes down "I'll be handling the ongoing investigation here with John, Ayako and Masako" he said, the door opening which made Mai lift her head up and look to the door, seeing Lin in a suit. She couldn't hide the expressions that came to her, the feeling of happiness in seeing him standing there in perfect condition. "You and Lin will be going to headquarters. We can't use you here. The curse will only attracted other spirits that could tamper with this investigation; the outcome will be more precise if you leave" Naru said, looking between Mai and Lin for a few moments before walking to the threshold of the door where Lin had entered, and with a quick whisper to him that Mai didn't hear he left the room, leaving Lin and Mai alone.

It took nearly a whole seven minutes before Lin had spoke, and even then Mai found herself staring at the tall Chinese man, wondering many things. Mainly about how their friendship seemed to have grown from a glance at one another to this, him protecting her and her having visions of... _'Oh God! That vision about Lin kissing me!'_ she thought to herself and tuned her face the other way as her face went bright red "We'll leave in a few minutes" he said, his voice firm but somehow different, something very different than normal. Then again she couldn't blame him. Nodding her head without looking at him she clenched her hand in the sheet once again, but it wasn't because she was uncomfortable with how a voice or presents was, it was because of a light feeling in her stomach and how things in the room felt a bit level, smoothed unlike when Naru was in the room.

It felt like they were a couple in a sense, from how they'd be living together and the weird feeling she was getting when she was around him, when he was around that is.

* * *

I know this chapter isn't as exciting or eventful but it's something.


End file.
